familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ham Lake, Minnesota
|image_skyline = |imagesize = |image_caption = |image_flag = |image_seal = |image_map = Anoka Cnty Minnesota Incorporated and Unincorporated areas HamLake Highlighted.png |mapsize = 250px |map_caption = Location of the city of Ham Lake within Anoka County, Minnesota |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_region = US-MN |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Minnesota |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Anoka |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 92.49 |area_land_km2 = 89.07 |area_water_km2 = 3.42 |area_total_sq_mi = 35.71 |area_land_sq_mi = 34.39 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.32 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 15552 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 15296 |population_density_km2 = 171.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 444.8 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 274 |elevation_ft = 899 |latd = 45 |latm = 15 |lats = 16 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 12 |longs = 57 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 55304 |area_code = 763 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-26738 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0659991 |website = ci.ham-lake.mn.us |footnotes = }} Ham Lake is a city in Anoka County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 15,296 at the 2010 census. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Adjacent cities * East Bethel (north) * Columbus (east) * Lino Lakes (southeast) * Blaine (south) * Coon Rapids (southwest) * Andover (west) * Oak Grove (northwest) Transportation Minnesota State Highway 65 serves as a main route in the city. History The earliest record of settlers in the Ham Lake area goes back to 1855, and in 1856, the settlers established a town located just south and west of a lake shaped like a ham. The settlers platted and sold lots for a community they named Glen Carey, a Scottish name meaning "beautiful valley". The location was widely advertised as a future city. However, in 1857, all of the houses were destroyed by a prairie fire. Some of the inhabitants barely escaped with their lives saving only a very few household goods. The settlers soon left the area as they had nowhere to live. There was no more settlement until 1866, when a Norwegian man settled in the area. He was soon followed by other Scandinavians. The Scandinavian settlers found it difficult to pronounce the Scottish name of Glen Carey. Since no official name had been chosen by the people, the commissioners named it Ham Lake, after the lake which had acquired that name on account of its shape. The early settlers found the soil well suited to farming as it was not as rocky as they had been accustomed to in Scandinavia. Through the years, dairying became an important industry. The pioneer farmers soon found the soil well suited to growing potatoes and this became an important commodity for both cash sales and trading. From the early 1900s through the 1930s, potato farming was at its peak in then named Ham Lake Township. Some of the farms remaining today are the sod farms in the southeast part of the city, where the ground is low and the soil black and heavy making it well suited to this crop as well as corn and potatoes in some places. In 1894, when the population was over 400 people, a group of farmers joined together to form a cooperative and built a creamery. Several general stores were built there shortly afterwards. What became the main store in town, Soderquist's, was built on land sold to the Soderquist family by the Olson family, who had extensive landholdings along what would later become Highway 65. Like many small American communities, over time all the "old" families became related through marriage. Although many of the establishing families have since moved away from Ham Lake due to increasing property taxes and crowding, these familial connections remain firm, and many members of the families are still in close contact. In 1922, a service garage was opened in the northern part of Ham Lake. A Fire Department was established 1969, with Eldon Hentges as the first Fire Chief. Ham Lake officially became a city on January 8, 1974, with Eldon Hentges serving as the first Mayor. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 15,296 people, 5,171 households, and 4,228 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 5,378 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 94.4% White, 0.7% African American, 0.4% Native American, 2.5% Asian, 0.8% from other races, and 1.3% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.2% of the population. There were 5,171 households of which 40.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 71.3% were married couples living together, 6.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.2% had a male householder with no wife present, and 18.2% were non-families. 13.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.95 and the average family size was 3.25. The median age in the city was 40.1 years. 27.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.4% were from 25 to 44; 33.1% were from 45 to 64; and 8.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 51.1% male and 48.9% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 12,710 people, 4,139 households, and 3,472 families residing in the city. The population density was 368.9 people per square mile (142.4/km²). There were 4,208 housing units at an average density of 122.1 per square mile (47.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.70% White, 0.50% African American, 0.39% Native American, 0.76% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.37% from other races, and 1.25% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.14% of the population. There were 4,139 households out of which 45.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 74.0% were married couples living together, 6.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 16.1% were non-families. 11.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 2.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.07 and the average family size was 3.33. In the city the population was spread out with 31.0% under the age of 18, 7.5% from 18 to 24, 33.8% from 25 to 44, 23.4% from 45 to 64, and 4.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 109.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 106.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $67,750, and the median income for a family was $71,905. Males had a median income of $44,462 versus $31,239 for females. The per capita income for the city was $24,329. About 1.2% of families and 2.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.3% of those under age 18 and 3.0% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Trevor Frischmon – Professional ice hockey center who last played for the Bridgeport Sound Tigers of the American Hockey League. References External links * Ham Lake City Website * City-Data.com * ePodunk: Profile for Ham Lake, Minnesota Category:Cities in Anoka County, Minnesota Category:Cities in Minnesota